OCs needed!
by Softballmania24
Summary: Hello everyone! I'm in need of OCs. All info inside. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone. It's Softballmania24 here with another story... ish. I need OCs for my newest story: Behind the Trees. Summary below.**

 **Dewkit was by far from special. She was tiny, a little thing with a big heart. Being one of the leader's daughters, a lot was expected from her. As Dewkit gets older, new, ancient things are being brought back from the beginning of time - starting with the Black Cat. The Black Cat brings with it misery and grief... and since the ancient clans defeated it once before, why can't the new clans? With help from unlikely cats and friends, Dewkit must find a way to muster courage and break out of her shell.**

 **Now... what I need!**

ThunderClan-

Leader:

Deputy:

M. Cat:

M. Cat apprentice:

Warriors:

(12-15 please)

Apprentices:

(5-7 please)

Queens (I-3 with kits, 2 expecting)

Kits:

(1-4 per queen)

Elders:

(1-3 please)

ShadowClan-

Leader: Shadestar - Dark gray and black tom with gray eyes

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

(10-16)

Jack - Dark brown tom with green eyes, former rogue

Apprentices:

(3-6)

Queens:

(2 with kits, 2 expecting)

Mistpool - beautiful light gray she-cat with white tabby markings, light blue eyes. Mother of Shadestar's kits (Featherkit, Blazekit, Rosekit, Dewkit)

Rosemary - light ginger and cream she-cat, amber eyes, former rogue, expecting Jack's kits

Kits:

(1-4 per queen)

Featherkit - light gray she-cat with one white paw, blue eyes

Blazekit - dark ginger tom with green eyes

Rosekit - pretty cream she-cat with pale green eyes

Dewkit - small black and dark gray she-cat with white paws; gray eyes

Elders:

(1-2)

WindClan:

Leader:

Deputy:

M. Cat:

M. Cat apprentice:

Warriors:

(7-10)

Apprentices:

(3-4)

Queens:

(1 with kits, 2 expecting)

Kits:

(1-4 per queen)

Elders:

(1-2)

RiverClan-

Leader:

Deputy:

M. Cat:

Warriors:

(10-12)

Apprentices:

(1-3)

Queens:

(2 with kits, 1 expecting)

Kits:

(1-4 per queen)

Elders:

(1-2)

 **A/N - There we go! Just some notes: main clan is ShadowClan, and I already have her future mate. She's open to a few friends, though. And Rosekit and Featherkit need some mean cronies.**

 **Thank you! Please leave a review... I rarely ever check my PM box**

 **-Softballmania24**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, everyone. It's Softballmania24 here with another story... ish. I need OCs for my newest story: Behind the Trees. Summary below.**

 **Dewkit was by far from special. She was tiny, a little thing with a big heart. Being one of the leader's daughters, a lot was expected from her. As Dewkit gets older, new, ancient things are being brought back from the beginning of time - starting with the Black Cat. The Black Cat brings with it misery and grief... and since the ancient clans defeated it once before, why can't the new clans? With help from unlikely cats and friends, Dewkit must find a way to muster courage and break out of her shell.**

 **Thank you to all who submitted! Unfortunately, I had to change some names since there were way too many storms!**

 **Now... what I need!**

ThunderClan-

Leader: Branchstar - Dark brown tom with light brown eyes

Deputy: Firewhisker - fiery ginger tom with amber eyes and a long tail

M. Cat: Firepelt - bright ginger tom

M. Cat apprentice: Bluesky - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Iceclaw - white tom with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice - Sparrowpaw_

Shadowclaw - black she-cat with piercing silver eyes

(13 more)

Apprentices:

Sparrowpaw - long furres dark brown and dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

(5-6)

Queens (I-3 with kits, 2 expecting)

Kits:

(1-4 per queen)

Elders:

Flamenose - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

(1-2 please)

ShadowClan-

Leader: Shadestar - Dark gray and black tom with gray eyes

Deputy: Stormfall - tall and muscular long-furred dark gray she-cat with black mottling, copper eyes and one white paw

Medicine Cat: Fernsong - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Winterheart - beautiful white she-cat with shocking blue eyes and pale periwinkle colored markings

Frostfeather - dark gray tom with white speckles n belly and ice-blue eyes

Blackstripe - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black stripes

Stonefang - big black tom with amber eyes

Silverwing - small silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Windfang - gray tabby tom with eyes

Leafwillow - pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Willowfeather - white she-cat with green eyes

Darkpelt - dark gray tom

Jack - Dark brown tom with green eyes, former rogue

Wolfpelt - pale gray tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

Stoneleap - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Lilydusk - very small and fluffy white she-catwith gray swirls and bright blue eyes

(5 more)

Apprentices:

Wolfpaw she-cat with light blue eyes

Lizardpaw - strange looking tom that seems to slither like a snake, black and white tuxedo tom

Cloudpaw - pale gray tom with yellow eyes

Fernpaw - pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Brackenpaw - golden tom

(2 more)

Queens:

(1 with kits, 1 expecting)

Mistpool - beautiful light gray she-cat with white tabby markings, light blue eyes. Mother of Shadestar's kits (Featherkit, Blazekit, Rosekit, Dewkit)

Rosemary - light ginger and cream she-cat, amber eyes, former rogue, expecting Jack's kits

Stormwing - very small black she-cat with bright blue eyes, expecting Blackstipe's kits

Brackenflight - light ginger she-cat, expecting Darkpelt's kits

Brokeneye - dark brown tabby she-cat with very dark black stripes and dark green eyes. mother of Wolfpelt's kits (Graykit, Rainkit, Cinderkit, Juniperkit)

Kits:

(1-4 per queen)

Featherkit - light gray she-cat with one white paw, blue eyes

Blazekit - dark ginger tom with green eyes

Rosekit - pretty cream she-cat with pale green eyes

Dewkit - small black and dark gray she-cat with white paws; gray eyes

Swiftkit - a ginger tom with a black muzzle (foster mother is Rosemary)

Stormkit - dark gray tom with light blue eyes (foster mother is Rosemary)

Graykit - pale gray tabby tom with very dark black stripes and dark green eyes

Rainkit - dark brown tabby she-cat with light gray stripes

Cinderkit - pale gray tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

Jumiperkit - dark brown tabby she-cat with pale gray stripes, and one dark green eyes, one bright yellow eyes

Moonkit - very small light gray and white she-cat, darker ear-tips, tabby gray markings and green eyes (foster mother is Rosemary)

Elders:

Thistwind - dark gray tom with a white chest, red-orange eyes

Mousefoot - pale brown tom that has gray mixed in, partly blind faded blue eyes

(CLOSED)

WindClan:

Leader: Rabbitstar - large, lithe, long-legged, light brown tom with clear blue eyes

Deputy:

M. Cat:

M. Cat apprentice:

Warriors:

(7-10)

Apprentices:

Moorpaw - large, muscular, brown om, amber eyes, and white tail-tip

Fernpaw - mottled orange and brown she-cat, yellow eyes

(2 more)

Queens:

(1 with kits, 2 expecting)

Lilyheart - small, skinny, silver and gray she-cat, yellow eyes, and a nicked ear, mother of Rabbitstar's kits (Shrewkit, Stormkit, Emberkit, Acornkit)

Kits:

(1-4 per queen)

SHrewkit - light brown tom, leaf-green eyes, and a silver tail

Stormkit - gray tom with golden eyes

Emberkit - gray she-cat with orange patches and green eyes

Acornkit - small, brown and gray she-cat, dark blue eyes and orange paws

Elders:

(1-2)

RiverClan-

Leader:

Deputy: Creekmist - pale silver-gray tabby she-cat with black paws and golden eyes

M. Cat:

Warriors:

Crowstep - lean, black tom with white hind-paws and amber eyes

Bluestripe - blue-gray tabby tom with sparkling blue eyes

Redpelt - orange she-cat with thick, bushy fur, pale underbelly and leafy green eyes

 _Apprentice - Graypaw_

Ivystripe - dark gray she-cat with curvy white stripes that seem to overlap, long, sleek tail, and leafy green eyes

Toadclaw - black tom with short, sleek fur, gray spots, and bright amber eyes

(10 more)

Apprentices:

Mallowpaw - small, mottled cream she-cat with green eyes

Graypaw - dark gray, nearly black tom with sleek, spiky fur, light gray paws, long, bushy tail and amber eyes

(3 more)

Queens:

(3 with kits, 1 expecting)

Beechcloud - soft silver she-cat with a long sleek pelt, bright green eyes, mother of unknown's kits (Streamkit, Boulderkit)

Kits:

(1-4 per queen)

Streamkit - soft blue she-cat with silver dapples on her flank, pale amber eyes

Boulderkit - large gray tom with large paws, pale green eyes

Elders:

(1-2)

 **A/N - There we go! Just some notes: main clan is ShadowClan, and I already have her future mate. She's open to a few friends, though. And Rosekit and Featherkit need some mean cronies.**

 **Rosemary's future kits -**

 **Owlkit - light gray tom with dark gray stripes down his back, dark brown paws and eartips, wide yellow eyes**

 **Oakkit - Dark brown tabby tom with white whiskers and belly, 2 white paws, and icy blue eyes**

 **(3 more - she has a big litter for a reason you will know in the story)**

 **Thank you! Please leave a review... I rarely ever check my PM box**

 **Replies:**

 **Kai Lover911 - I'm only allowing 4 kits per queen for right now, so I will have to bump Earthkit and Streamkit out. Sorry!**

 **Form~**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank/desired rank (if kit or apprentice):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family:**

 **Can he/she die? If so, how?:**

 **Other/details:**

 **TheRealOwleyes - Hmm... after Dewkit's first mate dies, then sure!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, everyone. It's Softballmania24 here with another story... ish. I need OCs for my newest story: Behind the Trees. Summary below.**

 **Dewkit was by far from special. She was tiny, a little thing with a big heart. Being one of the leader's daughters, a lot was expected from her. As Dewkit gets older, new, ancient things are being brought back from the beginning of time - starting with the Black Cat. The Black Cat brings with it misery and grief... and since the ancient clans defeated it once before, why can't the new clans? With help from unlikely cats and friends, Dewkit must find a way to muster courage and break out of her shell.**

 **Thank you to all who submitted! Unfortunately, I had to change some names since there were way too many storms!**

 **Now... what I need!**

ThunderClan-

Leader: Branchstar - Dark brown tom with light brown eyes

Deputy: Firewhisker - fiery ginger tom with amber eyes and a long tail

M. Cat: Firepelt - bright ginger tom

M. Cat apprentice: Bluesky - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Iceclaw - white tom with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice - Sparrowpaw_

Shadowclaw - black she-cat with piercing silver eyes

 _Apprentice - Whitepaw_

Leafshadow - soft tabby white and gray she-cat, green eyes

Hollyheart - black and gray she-cat with light green eyes

 _Apprentice - Birchpaw_

Pinewing - dark brown and white tom, green eyes

Flametail - ginger tom with a paler belly, green eyes

Blackwhisker - handsome black tom with white whiskers and paws, blue eyes

Willowriver - beautiful gray tabby she-cat with white and black dapples, ice-blue eyes

(7 more)

Apprentices:

Sparrowpaw - long furred dark brown and dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Birchpaw - handsome brown tabby tom with dazzling blue eyes

Whitepaw - pure white she-cat with pale green eyes

(4 more)

Queens (1-2 with kits, 2 expecting)

Frostwind - pretty pale gray she-cat with white stripes and paws, crystal blue eyes, mother of Flametail's kits (dawnkit, Emberkit, Hawkkit, Petalkit)

Kits:

(1-4 per queen)

Dawnkit - light ginger she-cat with clear blue eyes

Hawkkit - brown tabby tom with piercing blue eyes

Emberkit - ginger and white she-cat, blue eyes

Petalkit - light brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Flamenose - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

(1-2 please)

ShadowClan-

Leader: Shadestar - Dark gray and black tom with gray eyes

Deputy: Stormfall - tall and muscular long-furred dark gray she-cat with black mottling, copper eyes and one white paw

 _Apprentice - Birdpaw_

Medicine Cat: Fernsong - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Winterheart - beautiful white she-cat with shocking blue eyes and pale periwinkle colored markings

Frostfeather - dark gray tom with white speckles n belly and ice-blue eyes

Blackstripe - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black stripes

 _Apprentice - Snowpaw_

Stonefang - big black tom with amber eyes

Silverwing - small silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Ringpaw_

Windfang - gray tabby tom with eyes

 _Apprentice - Snowpaw_

Leafwillow - pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Fernpaw_

Willowfeather - white she-cat with green eyes

Darkpelt - dark gray tom

 _Apprentice - Lizardpaw_

Jack - Dark brown tom with green eyes, former rogue

Wolfpelt - pale gray tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

 _Apprentice - Wolfpaw_

Stoneleap - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Lilydusk - very small and fluffy white she-catwith gray swirls and bright blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Brackenpaw_

Heatherflame - tall and thin heather gray she-cat with white paws, golden eyes

Crowstep - muscular jet black tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Runningfoot - brown tabby tom, blue-green eyes

Hazelshine - brown tabby she-cat with pale stripes, amber eyes

Crimsonclaw - crimson tom with a white underbelly, emerald green eyes

CLOSED

Apprentices:

Wolfpaw - she-cat with light blue eyes

Lizardpaw - strange looking tom that seems to slither like a snake, black and white tuxedo tom

Cloudpaw - pale gray tom with yellow eyes

Fernpaw - pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Brackenpaw - golden tom

Snowpaw - pale gray-and-white patched she-cat with a nicked ear, dark blue eyes

Birdpaw - soft silver and black tabby she-cat, green eyes

Snowpaw - white she-cat with gray eyes

Ringpaw - white tom with black rosettes, green eyes

CLOSED

Queens:

Mistpool - beautiful light gray she-cat with white tabby markings, light blue eyes. Mother of Shadestar's kits (Featherkit, Blazekit, Rosekit, Dewkit)

Rosemary - light ginger and cream she-cat, amber eyes, former rogue, expecting Jack's kits

Stormwing - very small black she-cat with bright blue eyes, expecting Blackstipe's kits

Brackenflight - light ginger she-cat, expecting Darkpelt's kits

Brokeneye - dark brown tabby she-cat with very dark black stripes and dark green eyes. mother of Wolfpelt's kits (Graykit, Rainkit, Cinderkit, Juniperkit)

Featherfall - black and gray she-cat, stunning gray eyes, mother of Runningfoot's kits (Hollykit, Frogkit, Cloudkit, Squirrelkit)

Blossompetal - tortouiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Runningfoot's kits

Nadia - pretty silver tabby she-cat with white dapples, blue eyes, mother of Naomi, Ryley and Berry (former rogue)

CLOSED

Kits:

(1-4 per queen)

Featherkit - light gray she-cat with one white paw, blue eyes

Blazekit - dark ginger tom with green eyes

Rosekit - pretty cream she-cat with pale green eyes

Dewkit - small black and dark gray she-cat with white paws; gray eyes

Swiftkit - a ginger tom with a black muzzle (foster mother is Rosemary)

Stormkit - dark gray tom with light blue eyes (foster mother is Rosemary)

Graykit - pale gray tabby tom with very dark black stripes and dark green eyes

Rainkit - dark brown tabby she-cat with light gray stripes

Cinderkit - pale gray tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

Jumiperkit - dark brown tabby she-cat with pale gray stripes, and one dark green eyes, one bright yellow eyes

Moonkit - very small light gray and white she-cat, darker ear-tips, tabby gray markings and green eyes (foster mother is Rosemary)

Hollykit - black she-cat, green eyes

Squirrelkit - ginger and brown tom, green eyes

Frogkit - brown tom with gray eyes

Cloudkit - white and light gray she-cat, gray eyes

Naomi - silver tabby she-cat, green eyes

Ryley - stunning cream, silver, golden and white she-cat with spots of light and dark gray, bright blue-green eyes

Berry - cream and gold patched she-cat, green eyes

CLOSED

Elders:

Thistwind - dark gray tom with a white chest, red-orange eyes

Mousefoot - pale brown tom that has gray mixed in, partly blind faded blue eyes

(CLOSED)

WindClan:

Leader: Rabbitstar - large, lithe, long-legged, light brown tom with clear blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Moorpaw_

Deputy: Blackwillow - black wirey she-cat with a short pelt and long legs, blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Fernpaw_

M. Cat: Quailspirit - brown tabby she-cat with white muzzle, belly paws and bright blue eyes

M. Cat apprentice: Moontail - brown tom with large silver eyes, paralyzed tail

Warriors:

(7-10)

Apprentices:

Moorpaw - large, muscular, brown om, amber eyes, and white tail-tip

Fernpaw - mottled orange and brown she-cat, yellow eyes

(2 more)

Queens:

(1 with kits, 2 expecting)

Lilyheart - small, skinny, silver and gray she-cat, yellow eyes, and a nicked ear, mother of Rabbitstar's kits (Shrewkit, Stormkit, Emberkit, Acornkit)

Kits:

(1-4 per queen)

SHrewkit - light brown tom, leaf-green eyes, and a silver tail

Stormkit - gray tom with golden eyes

Emberkit - gray she-cat with orange patches and green eyes

Acornkit - small, brown and gray she-cat, dark blue eyes and orange paws

Elders:

(1-2)

RiverClan-

Leader: Streamstar - pretty silver, light and dark gray she-cat with white tabby markings, blue eyes

Deputy: Creekmist - pale silver-gray tabby she-cat with black paws and golden eyes

 _Apprentice - Mallowpaw_

M. Cat:

Warriors:

Crowstep - lean, black tom with white hind-paws and amber eyes

 _Apprentice - Otterpaw_

Bluestripe - blue-gray tabby tom with sparkling blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Oakpaw_

Redpelt - orange she-cat with thick, bushy fur, pale underbelly and leafy green eyes

 _Apprentice - Graypaw_

Ivystripe - dark gray she-cat with curvy white stripes that seem to overlap, long, sleek tail, and leafy green eyes

Toadclaw - black tom with short, sleek fur, gray spots, and bright amber eyes

 _Apprentice - Rosepaw_

Ripplestep - handsome black and silver tom, green eyes

Sparrowfur - black she-cat, green eyes

(8 more)

Apprentices:

Mallowpaw - small, mottled cream she-cat with green eyes

Graypaw - dark gray, nearly black tom with sleek, spiky fur, light gray paws, long, bushy tail and amber eyes

Rosepaw - tortuoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Oakpaw - dark brown tom, blue eyes

Otterpaw - ginger and silver she-cat with green eyes

CLOSED

Queens:

(2 with kits)

Beechcloud - soft silver she-cat with a long sleek pelt, bright green eyes, mother of unknown's kits (Streamkit, Boulderkit)

Streamstar - (see appearance above) expecting Ripplestep's kits

Kits:

(1-4 per queen)

Streamkit - soft blue she-cat with silver dapples on her flank, pale amber eyes

Boulderkit - large gray tom with large paws, pale green eyes

Elders:

(1-2)

Outside the Clans:

(8 more)

Brook - light gray tabby she-cat with white paws, muzzle, chest, underbelly and tailtip, sky-blue eyes

Blood - black tom with yellow eyes

Gore - black tom, amber eyes

Bones - white and black tom, yellow-amber eyes

 **A/N - There we go! Just some notes: main clan is ShadowClan, and I already have her future mate. She's open to a few friends, though. And Rosekit and Featherkit need some mean cronies.**

 **Rosemary's future kits -**

 **Owlkit - light gray tom with dark gray stripes down his back, dark brown paws and eartips, wide yellow eyes**

 **Oakkit - Dark brown tabby tom with white whiskers and belly, 2 white paws, and icy blue eyes**

 **(3 more - she has a big litter for a reason you will know in the story)**

 **Thank you! Please leave a review... I rarely ever check my PM box**

 **Replies:**

 **Kai Lover911 - I'm only allowing 4 kits per queen for right now, so I will have to bump Earthkit and Streamkit out. Sorry!**

 **Form~**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank/desired rank (if kit or apprentice):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family:**

 **Can he/she die? If so, how?:**

 **Other/details:**

 **TheRealOwleyes - Hmm... after Dewkit's first mate dies, then sure!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, everyone. It's Softballmania24 here with another story... ish. I need OCs for my newest story: Behind the Trees. Summary below.**

 **Dewkit was by far from special. She was tiny, a little thing with a big heart. Being one of the leader's daughters, a lot was expected from her. As Dewkit gets older, new, ancient things are being brought back from the beginning of time - starting with the Black Cat. The Black Cat brings with it misery and grief... and since the ancient clans defeated it once before, why can't the new clans? With help from unlikely cats and friends, Dewkit must find a way to muster courage and break out of her shell.**

 **Thank you to all who submitted! Unfortunately, I had to change some names since there were way too many storms!**

 **Now... what I need!**

ThunderClan-

Leader: Branchstar - Dark brown tom with light brown eyes

Deputy: Firewhisker - fiery ginger tom with amber eyes and a long tail

M. Cat: Firepelt - bright ginger tom

M. Cat apprentice: Bluesky - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Iceclaw - white tom with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice - Sparrowpaw_

Shadowclaw - black she-cat with piercing silver eyes

 _Apprentice - Whitepaw_

Leafshadow - soft tabby white and gray she-cat, green eyes

Hollyheart - black and gray she-cat with light green eyes

 _Apprentice - Birchpaw_

Pinewing - dark brown and white tom, green eyes

Flametail - ginger tom with a paler belly, green eyes

Blackwhisker - handsome black tom with white whiskers and paws, blue eyes

Willowriver - beautiful gray tabby she-cat with white and black dapples, ice-blue eyes

Aspenbreeze - gray dappled she-cat with black and amber eyes

Eaglewing - brown tom with a white underbelly and a scar across his nose

(5 more)

Apprentices:

Sparrowpaw - long furred dark brown and dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Birchpaw - handsome brown tabby tom with dazzling blue eyes

Whitepaw - pure white she-cat with pale green eyes

(2 more)

Queens (1-2 with kits, 2 expecting)

Frostwind - pretty pale gray she-cat with white stripes and paws, crystal blue eyes, mother of Flametail's kits (dawnkit, Emberkit, Hawkkit, Petalkit)

Kits:

(1-4 per queen)

Dawnkit - light ginger she-cat with clear blue eyes

Hawkkit - brown tabby tom with piercing blue eyes

Emberkit - ginger and white she-cat, blue eyes

Petalkit - light brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Flamenose - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Thunderstep - dark brown tom with shaggy fur and a skinny frame, amber eyes that are faded

Goldenfoot - golden she-cat, green eyes

CLOSED

ShadowClan-

Leader: Shadestar - Dark gray and black tom with gray eyes

Deputy: Stormfall - tall and muscular long-furred dark gray she-cat with black mottling, copper eyes and one white paw

 _Apprentice - Birdpaw_

Medicine Cat: Fernsong - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Winterheart - beautiful white she-cat with shocking blue eyes and pale periwinkle colored markings

Frostfeather - dark gray tom with white speckles n belly and ice-blue eyes

Blackstripe - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black stripes

 _Apprentice - Snowpaw_

Stonefang - big black tom with amber eyes

Silverwing - small silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Ringpaw_

Windfang - gray tabby tom with eyes

 _Apprentice - Snowpaw_

Leafwillow - pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Fernpaw_

Willowfeather - white she-cat with green eyes

Darkpelt - dark gray tom

 _Apprentice - Lizardpaw_

Jack - Dark brown tom with green eyes, former rogue

Wolfpelt - pale gray tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

 _Apprentice - Wolfpaw_

Stoneleap - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Lilydusk - very small and fluffy white she-catwith gray swirls and bright blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Brackenpaw_

Heatherflame - tall and thin heather gray she-cat with white paws, golden eyes

Crowstep - muscular jet black tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Runningfoot - brown tabby tom, blue-green eyes

Hazelshine - brown tabby she-cat with pale stripes, amber eyes

Crimsonclaw - crimson tom with a white underbelly, emerald green eyes

CLOSED

Apprentices:

Wolfpaw - she-cat with light blue eyes

Lizardpaw - strange looking tom that seems to slither like a snake, black and white tuxedo tom

Cloudpaw - pale gray tom with yellow eyes

Fernpaw - pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Brackenpaw - golden tom

Snowpaw - pale gray-and-white patched she-cat with a nicked ear, dark blue eyes

Birdpaw - soft silver and black tabby she-cat, green eyes

Snowpaw - white she-cat with gray eyes

Ringpaw - white tom with black rosettes, green eyes

CLOSED

Queens:

Mistpool - beautiful light gray she-cat with white tabby markings, light blue eyes. Mother of Shadestar's kits (Featherkit, Blazekit, Rosekit, Dewkit)

Rosemary - light ginger and cream she-cat, amber eyes, former rogue, expecting Jack's kits

Stormwing - very small black she-cat with bright blue eyes, expecting Blackstipe's kits

Brackenflight - light ginger she-cat, expecting Darkpelt's kits

Brokeneye - dark brown tabby she-cat with very dark black stripes and dark green eyes. mother of Wolfpelt's kits (Graykit, Rainkit, Cinderkit, Juniperkit)

Featherfall - black and gray she-cat, stunning gray eyes, mother of Runningfoot's kits (Hollykit, Frogkit, Cloudkit, Squirrelkit)

Blossompetal - tortouiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Runningfoot's kits

Nadia - pretty silver tabby she-cat with white dapples, blue eyes, mother of Naomi, Ryley and Berry (former rogue)

CLOSED

Kits:

(1-4 per queen)

Featherkit - light gray she-cat with one white paw, blue eyes

Blazekit - dark ginger tom with green eyes

Rosekit - pretty cream she-cat with pale green eyes

Dewkit - small black and dark gray she-cat with white paws; gray eyes

Swiftkit - a ginger tom with a black muzzle (foster mother is Rosemary)

Stormkit - dark gray tom with light blue eyes (foster mother is Rosemary)

Graykit - pale gray tabby tom with very dark black stripes and dark green eyes

Rainkit - dark brown tabby she-cat with light gray stripes

Cinderkit - pale gray tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

Jumiperkit - dark brown tabby she-cat with pale gray stripes, and one dark green eyes, one bright yellow eyes

Moonkit - very small light gray and white she-cat, darker ear-tips, tabby gray markings and green eyes (foster mother is Rosemary)

Hollykit - black she-cat, green eyes

Squirrelkit - ginger and brown tom, green eyes

Frogkit - brown tom with gray eyes

Cloudkit - white and light gray she-cat, gray eyes

Naomi - silver tabby she-cat, green eyes

Ryley - stunning cream, silver, golden and white she-cat with spots of light and dark gray, bright blue-green eyes

Berry - cream and gold patched she-cat, green eyes

CLOSED

Elders:

Thistwind - dark gray tom with a white chest, red-orange eyes

Mousefoot - pale brown tom that has gray mixed in, partly blind faded blue eyes

(CLOSED)

WindClan:

Leader: Rabbitstar - large, lithe, long-legged, light brown tom with clear blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Moorpaw_

Deputy: Blackwillow - black wirey she-cat with a short pelt and long legs, blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Fernpaw_

M. Cat: Quailspirit - brown tabby she-cat with white muzzle, belly paws and bright blue eyes

M. Cat apprentice: Moontail - brown tom with large silver eyes, paralyzed tail

Warriors:

Lightningstrike - long-legged she-cat with light gray fur and ice-blue eyes

Emberclaw - dark ginger tom with darker ears and white chest, paws and tailtip and amber eyes

Honeybreeze - yellow tabby she-cat with a white belly and light blue eyes, extremely long tail

Ambershine - mottled ginger she-cat with lighter muzzle and paws, amber eyes

Foxstripe - white tom with ginger tabby patches, amber eyes and a long tail

Nightstream - black and gray she-cat with dark green eyes and sharp claws with half a tail

Mistsong - pure white she-cat with black whiskers and startling stormy gray-blue eyes

(3 more)

Apprentices:

Moorpaw - large, muscular, brown om, amber eyes, and white tail-tip

Fernpaw - mottled orange and brown she-cat, yellow eyes

Streampaw - large, lean white she-cat with silver patches and green eyes

Sandpaw - pale ginger tom with darker flecks and mint-green eyes

CLOSED

Queens:

(1 expecting)

Lilyheart - small, skinny, silver and gray she-cat, yellow eyes, and a nicked ear, mother of Rabbitstar's kits (Shrewkit, Stormkit, Emberkit, Acornkit)

Tansygaze - yellow she-cat with green eyes and white paws and tail (Featherkit, Swallowkit, Berrykit)

Breezeheart - pretty lean light gray tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes, expecting Emberclaw's kits

Kits:

(1-4 per queen)

SHrewkit - light brown tom, leaf-green eyes, and a silver tail

Stormkit - gray tom with golden eyes

Emberkit - gray she-cat with orange patches and green eyes

Acornkit - small, brown and gray she-cat, dark blue eyes and orange paws

Featherkit - gray she-cat

Swallowkit - yellow-brown she-cat with striking green eyes

Berrykit - pretty brown and white she-cat

Elders:

(1-2)

RiverClan-

Leader: Streamstar - pretty silver, light and dark gray she-cat with white tabby markings, blue eyes

Deputy: Creekmist - pale silver-gray tabby she-cat with black paws and golden eyes

 _Apprentice - Mallowpaw_

M. Cat: Berrysong - pale ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

M. Cat apprentice - Quietfeather - light mottled gray she-cat with gray/blue eyes and a long, feathery tail

Warriors:

Crowstep - lean, black tom with white hind-paws and amber eyes

 _Apprentice - Otterpaw_

Bluestripe - blue-gray tabby tom with sparkling blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Oakpaw_

Redpelt - orange she-cat with thick, bushy fur, pale underbelly and leafy green eyes

 _Apprentice - Graypaw_

Ivystripe - dark gray she-cat with curvy white stripes that seem to overlap, long, sleek tail, and leafy green eyes

Toadclaw - black tom with short, sleek fur, gray spots, and bright amber eyes

 _Apprentice - Rosepaw_

Ripplestep - handsome black and silver tom, green eyes

Sparrowfur - black she-cat, green eyes

Ravenclaw - big black tom with yellow eyes

Foxstrike - dark ginger tom with big black paws

Nightstream - black she-cat with white speckles, ice-blue eyes

Sunleaf - golden and white she-cat, yellow eyes

Frozenwater - white tom with gray eyes

Whitewhisker - black tom with white whiskers, amber eyes

Lilyspring - brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Moonfeather - white and light gray she-cat, gray eyes

Crowfur - black tom with amber eyes

CLOSED

Apprentices:

Mallowpaw - small, mottled cream she-cat with green eyes

Graypaw - dark gray, nearly black tom with sleek, spiky fur, light gray paws, long, bushy tail and amber eyes

Rosepaw - tortuoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Oakpaw - dark brown tom, blue eyes

Otterpaw - ginger and silver she-cat with green eyes

CLOSED

Queens:

Beechcloud - soft silver she-cat with a long sleek pelt, bright green eyes, mother of unknown's kits (Streamkit, Boulderkit)

Streamstar - (see appearance above) expecting Ripplestep's kits

Hollystripe - thick-pelted golden tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, mother of Ravenclaw's kits (Redkit, Minnowkit)

Ashfeather - gray she-cat with green eyes (Amberkit, Smokekit,)

CLOSED

Kits:

Streamkit - soft blue she-cat with silver dapples on her flank, pale amber eyes

Boulderkit - large gray tom with large paws, pale green eyes

Redkit - dark ginger tom with green eyes

Minnowkit - black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Flintkit - dark gray and black tabby tom with bright amber eyes (foster mother is Hollystripe)

Amberkit - red-brown she-cat with bright amber eyes

Smokekit - pale silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Jaykit - blue-gray tom with bright green eyes

CLOSED

Elders:

Hailheart - mottled gray tom with blind blue eyes

Rainfur - pale, shaggy gray she-cat with green eyes

CLOSED

Outside the Clans:

CLOSED

Brook - light gray tabby she-cat with white paws, muzzle, chest, underbelly and tailtip, sky-blue eyes

Blood - black tom with yellow eyes

Gore - black tom, amber eyes

Bones - white and black tom, yellow-amber eyes

Grover - Dark brown tom with black patches, amber eyes

Primrose - gorgeous pale gray and silver she-cat with black and white dapples, blue eyes

Cammy - pale brown she-cat, amber eyes (daughter of Grover and Primrose)

Harmony - white she-cat with gray and black dapples, blue eyes (daughter of Grover and Primrose)

Skylar - white she-cat with gray and black dapples, blue eyes (daughter of Grover and Primrose)

Brock - handsome gray tom with golden eyes

Violet - beautiful black she-cat with violet eyes

Sunny - pretty golden she-cat with a thick, bushy tail, white belly, sky-blue eyes

Violet Rose - thin, blueish gray she-cat with a white underbelly and many scars

 **A/N - There we go! Just some notes: main clan is ShadowClan, and I already have her future mate. She's open to a few friends, though. And Rosekit and Featherkit need some mean cronies.**

 **Rosemary's future kits -**

 **Owlkit - light gray tom with dark gray stripes down his back, dark brown paws and eartips, wide yellow eyes**

 **Oakkit - Dark brown tabby tom with white whiskers and belly, 2 white paws, and icy blue eyes**

 **(3 more - she has a big litter for a reason you will know in the story)**

 **Thank you! Please leave a review... I rarely ever check my PM box**

 **Replies:**

 **Kai Lover911 - I'm only allowing 4 kits per queen for right now, so I will have to bump Redkit and Streamkit out. Sorry!**

 **WTBB501 - I had to move Eaglewing to ThunderClan since ShadowClan was full**

 **Form~**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank/desired rank (if kit or apprentice):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family:**

 **Can he/she die? If so, how?:**

 **Other/details:**

 **TheRealOwleyes - Hmm... after Dewkit's first mate dies, then sure!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, everyone. It's Softballmania24 here with another story... ish. I need OCs for my newest story: Behind the Trees. Summary below.**

 **Dewkit was by far from special. She was tiny, a little thing with a big heart. Being one of the leader's daughters, a lot was expected from her. As Dewkit gets older, new, ancient things are being brought back from the beginning of time - starting with the Black Cat. The Black Cat brings with it misery and grief... and since the ancient clans defeated it once before, why can't the new clans? With help from unlikely cats and friends, Dewkit must find a way to muster courage and break out of her shell.**

 **Thank you to all who submitted! Unfortunately, I had to change some names since there were way too many storms!**

 **Now... what I need!**

ThunderClan-

Leader: Branchstar - Dark brown tom with light brown eyes

Deputy: Firewhisker - fiery ginger tom with amber eyes and a long tail

M. Cat: Firepelt - bright ginger tom

M. Cat apprentice: Bluesky - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Iceclaw - white tom with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice - Sparrowpaw_

Shadowclaw - black she-cat with piercing silver eyes

 _Apprentice - Whitepaw_

Leafshadow - soft tabby white and gray she-cat, green eyes

Hollyheart - black and gray she-cat with light green eyes

 _Apprentice - Birchpaw_

Pinewing - dark brown and white tom, green eyes

Flametail - ginger tom with a paler belly, green eyes

Blackwhisker - handsome black tom with white whiskers and paws, blue eyes

Willowriver - beautiful gray tabby she-cat with white and black dapples, ice-blue eyes

Aspenbreeze - gray dappled she-cat with black and amber eyes

Eaglewing - brown tom with a white underbelly and a scar across his nose

Seedtail - brown she-cat with darker spots and paws

Nightraven - shorthaired, black she-cat with red/brown undertones, green eyes, and a very small white patch on her chest.

Silentfire - dappled gray she-cat with sky blue eyes; mute

CLOSED

Apprentices:

Sparrowpaw - long furred dark brown and dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Birchpaw - handsome brown tabby tom with dazzling blue eyes

Whitepaw - pure white she-cat with pale green eyes

Ashenpaw - light gray tabby she-cat with dark stripes and chest

CLOSED

Queens

Frostwind - pretty pale gray she-cat with white stripes and paws, crystal blue eyes, mother of Flametail's kits (dawnkit, Emberkit, Hawkkit, Petalkit)

Bluefall - blue/gray she-cat with light amber eyes, expecting Eaglewing's kits

Echobreeze - silvery gray she-cat with white spots, green eyes, mother of Iceclaw's kits (Aspenkit, Russetkit)

Kits:

CLOSED

(1-4 per queen)

Dawnkit - light ginger she-cat with clear blue eyes

Hawkkit - brown tabby tom with piercing blue eyes

Emberkit - ginger and white she-cat, blue eyes

Petalkit - light brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Aspenkit - white and silver she-cat with yellow eyes

Russetkit - dark ginger she-cat with black paws, amber eyes

CLOSED

Elders:

Flamenose - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Thunderstep - dark brown tom with shaggy fur and a skinny frame, amber eyes that are faded

Goldenfoot - golden she-cat, green eyes

CLOSED

ShadowClan-

Leader: Shadestar - Dark gray and black tom with gray eyes

Deputy: Stormfall - tall and muscular long-furred dark gray she-cat with black mottling, copper eyes and one white paw

 _Apprentice - Birdpaw_

Medicine Cat: Fernsong - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Winterheart - beautiful white she-cat with shocking blue eyes and pale periwinkle colored markings

Frostfeather - dark gray tom with white speckles n belly and ice-blue eyes

Blackstripe - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black stripes

 _Apprentice - Snowpaw_

Stonefang - big black tom with amber eyes

Silverwing - small silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Ringpaw_

Windfang - gray tabby tom with eyes

 _Apprentice - Snowpaw_

Leafwillow - pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Fernpaw_

Willowfeather - white she-cat with green eyes

Darkpelt - dark gray tom

 _Apprentice - Lizardpaw_

Jack - Dark brown tom with green eyes, former rogue

Wolfpelt - pale gray tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

 _Apprentice - Wolfpaw_

Stoneleap - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Lilydusk - very small and fluffy white she-catwith gray swirls and bright blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Brackenpaw_

Heatherflame - tall and thin heather gray she-cat with white paws, golden eyes

Crowstep - muscular jet black tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Runningfoot - brown tabby tom, blue-green eyes

Hazelshine - brown tabby she-cat with pale stripes, amber eyes

Crimsonclaw - crimson tom with a white underbelly, emerald green eyes

CLOSED

Apprentices:

Wolfpaw - she-cat with light blue eyes

Lizardpaw - strange looking tom that seems to slither like a snake, black and white tuxedo tom

Cloudpaw - pale gray tom with yellow eyes

Fernpaw - pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Brackenpaw - golden tom

Snowpaw - pale gray-and-white patched she-cat with a nicked ear, dark blue eyes

Birdpaw - soft silver and black tabby she-cat, green eyes

Snowpaw - white she-cat with gray eyes

Ringpaw - white tom with black rosettes, green eyes

CLOSED

Queens:

Mistpool - beautiful light gray she-cat with white tabby markings, light blue eyes. Mother of Shadestar's kits (Featherkit, Blazekit, Rosekit, Dewkit)

Rosemary - light ginger and cream she-cat, amber eyes, former rogue, expecting Jack's kits

Stormwing - very small black she-cat with bright blue eyes, expecting Blackstipe's kits

Brackenflight - light ginger she-cat, expecting Darkpelt's kits

Brokeneye - dark brown tabby she-cat with very dark black stripes and dark green eyes. mother of Wolfpelt's kits (Graykit, Rainkit, Cinderkit, Juniperkit)

Featherfall - black and gray she-cat, stunning gray eyes, mother of Runningfoot's kits (Hollykit, Frogkit, Cloudkit, Squirrelkit)

Blossompetal - tortouiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Runningfoot's kits

Nadia - pretty silver tabby she-cat with white dapples, blue eyes, mother of Naomi, Ryley and Berry (former rogue)

CLOSED

Kits:

(1-4 per queen)

Featherkit - light gray she-cat with one white paw, blue eyes

Blazekit - dark ginger tom with green eyes

Rosekit - pretty cream she-cat with pale green eyes

Dewkit - small black and dark gray she-cat with white paws; gray eyes

Swiftkit - a ginger tom with a black muzzle (foster mother is Rosemary)

Stormkit - dark gray tom with light blue eyes (foster mother is Rosemary)

Graykit - pale gray tabby tom with very dark black stripes and dark green eyes

Rainkit - dark brown tabby she-cat with light gray stripes

Cinderkit - pale gray tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

Jumiperkit - dark brown tabby she-cat with pale gray stripes, and one dark green eyes, one bright yellow eyes

Moonkit - very small light gray and white she-cat, darker ear-tips, tabby gray markings and green eyes (foster mother is Rosemary)

Hollykit - black she-cat, green eyes

Squirrelkit - ginger and brown tom, green eyes

Frogkit - brown tom with gray eyes

Cloudkit - white and light gray she-cat, gray eyes

Naomi - silver tabby she-cat, green eyes

Ryley - stunning cream, silver, golden and white she-cat with spots of light and dark gray, bright blue-green eyes

Berry - cream and gold patched she-cat, green eyes

CLOSED

Elders:

Thistwind - dark gray tom with a white chest, red-orange eyes

Mousefoot - pale brown tom that has gray mixed in, partly blind faded blue eyes

(CLOSED)

WindClan:

Leader: Rabbitstar - large, lithe, long-legged, light brown tom with clear blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Moorpaw_

Deputy: Blackwillow - black wirey she-cat with a short pelt and long legs, blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Fernpaw_

M. Cat: Quailspirit - brown tabby she-cat with white muzzle, belly paws and bright blue eyes

M. Cat apprentice: Moontail - brown tom with large silver eyes, paralyzed tail

Warriors:

Lightningstrike - long-legged she-cat with light gray fur and ice-blue eyes

Emberclaw - dark ginger tom with darker ears and white chest, paws and tailtip and amber eyes

Honeybreeze - yellow tabby she-cat with a white belly and light blue eyes, extremely long tail

Ambershine - mottled ginger she-cat with lighter muzzle and paws, amber eyes

Foxstripe - white tom with ginger tabby patches, amber eyes and a long tail

Nightstream - black and gray she-cat with dark green eyes and sharp claws with half a tail

Mistsong - pure white she-cat with black whiskers and startling stormy gray-blue eyes

Runningflash - almost white she-cat with black stripes, sky-blue eyes

Stoneflight - white tom with black stripes and amber eyes

(CLOSED)

Apprentices:

Moorpaw - large, muscular, brown om, amber eyes, and white tail-tip

Fernpaw - mottled orange and brown she-cat, yellow eyes

Streampaw - large, lean white she-cat with silver patches and green eyes

Sandpaw - pale ginger tom with darker flecks and mint-green eyes

CLOSED

Queens:

CLOSED

Lilyheart - small, skinny, silver and gray she-cat, yellow eyes, and a nicked ear, mother of Rabbitstar's kits (Shrewkit, Stormkit, Emberkit, Acornkit)

Tansygaze - yellow she-cat with green eyes and white paws and tail (Featherkit, Swallowkit, Berrykit)

Breezeheart - pretty lean light gray tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes, expecting Emberclaw's kits

Kits:

(1-4 per queen)

SHrewkit - light brown tom, leaf-green eyes, and a silver tail

Stormkit - gray tom with golden eyes

Emberkit - gray she-cat with orange patches and green eyes

Acornkit - small, brown and gray she-cat, dark blue eyes and orange paws

Featherkit - gray she-cat

Swallowkit - yellow-brown she-cat with striking green eyes

Berrykit - pretty brown and white she-cat

CLOSED

Elders:

Runningfire - brown tom with orange eyes

CLOSED

RiverClan-

Leader: Streamstar - pretty silver, light and dark gray she-cat with white tabby markings, blue eyes

Deputy: Creekmist - pale silver-gray tabby she-cat with black paws and golden eyes

 _Apprentice - Mallowpaw_

M. Cat: Berrysong - pale ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

M. Cat apprentice - Quietfeather - light mottled gray she-cat with gray/blue eyes and a long, feathery tail

Warriors:

Crowstep - lean, black tom with white hind-paws and amber eyes

 _Apprentice - Otterpaw_

Bluestripe - blue-gray tabby tom with sparkling blue eyes

 _Apprentice - Oakpaw_

Redpelt - orange she-cat with thick, bushy fur, pale underbelly and leafy green eyes

 _Apprentice - Graypaw_

Ivystripe - dark gray she-cat with curvy white stripes that seem to overlap, long, sleek tail, and leafy green eyes

Toadclaw - black tom with short, sleek fur, gray spots, and bright amber eyes

 _Apprentice - Rosepaw_

Ripplestep - handsome black and silver tom, green eyes

Sparrowfur - black she-cat, green eyes

Ravenclaw - big black tom with yellow eyes

Foxstrike - dark ginger tom with big black paws

Nightstream - black she-cat with white speckles, ice-blue eyes

Sunleaf - golden and white she-cat, yellow eyes

Frozenwater - white tom with gray eyes

Whitewhisker - black tom with white whiskers, amber eyes

Lilyspring - brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Moonfeather - white and light gray she-cat, gray eyes

Crowfur - black tom with amber eyes

CLOSED

Apprentices:

Mallowpaw - small, mottled cream she-cat with green eyes

Graypaw - dark gray, nearly black tom with sleek, spiky fur, light gray paws, long, bushy tail and amber eyes

Rosepaw - tortuoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Oakpaw - dark brown tom, blue eyes

Otterpaw - ginger and silver she-cat with green eyes

CLOSED

Queens:

Beechcloud - soft silver she-cat with a long sleek pelt, bright green eyes, mother of unknown's kits (Streamkit, Boulderkit)

Streamstar - (see appearance above) expecting Ripplestep's kits

Hollystripe - thick-pelted golden tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, mother of Ravenclaw's kits (Redkit, Minnowkit)

Ashfeather - gray she-cat with green eyes (Amberkit, Smokekit,)

CLOSED

Kits:

Streamkit - soft blue she-cat with silver dapples on her flank, pale amber eyes

Boulderkit - large gray tom with large paws, pale green eyes

Redkit - dark ginger tom with green eyes

Minnowkit - black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Flintkit - dark gray and black tabby tom with bright amber eyes (foster mother is Hollystripe)

Amberkit - red-brown she-cat with bright amber eyes

Smokekit - pale silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Jaykit - blue-gray tom with bright green eyes

CLOSED

Elders:

Hailheart - mottled gray tom with blind blue eyes

Rainfur - pale, shaggy gray she-cat with green eyes

CLOSED

Outside the Clans:

CLOSED

Brook - light gray tabby she-cat with white paws, muzzle, chest, underbelly and tailtip, sky-blue eyes

Blood - black tom with yellow eyes

Gore - black tom, amber eyes

Bones - white and black tom, yellow-amber eyes

Grover - Dark brown tom with black patches, amber eyes

Primrose - gorgeous pale gray and silver she-cat with black and white dapples, blue eyes

Cammy - pale brown she-cat, amber eyes (daughter of Grover and Primrose)

Harmony - white she-cat with gray and black dapples, blue eyes (daughter of Grover and Primrose)

Skylar - white she-cat with gray and black dapples, blue eyes (daughter of Grover and Primrose)

Brock - handsome gray tom with golden eyes

Violet - beautiful black she-cat with violet eyes

Sunny - pretty golden she-cat with a thick, bushy tail, white belly, sky-blue eyes

Violet Rose - thin, blueish gray she-cat with a white underbelly and many scars

CLOSED

 **A/N - There we go! Just some notes: main clan is ShadowClan, and I already have her future mate. She's open to a few friends, though. And Rosekit and Featherkit need some mean cronies.**

 **Rosemary's future kits -**

 **Owlkit - light gray tom with dark gray stripes down his back, dark brown paws and eartips, wide yellow eyes**

 **Oakkit - Dark brown tabby tom with white whiskers and belly, 2 white paws, and icy blue eyes**

 **(3 more - she has a big litter for a reason you will know in the story)**

 **Thank you! Please leave a review... I rarely ever check my PM box**

 **Replies:**

 **Kai Lover911 - I'm only allowing 4 kits per queen for right now, so I will have to bump Redkit and Streamkit out. Sorry!**

 **WTBB501 - I had to move Eaglewing to ThunderClan since ShadowClan was full**

 **Form~**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank/desired rank (if kit or apprentice):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family:**

 **Can he/she die? If so, how?:**

 **Other/details:**

 **TheRealOwleyes - Hmm... after Dewkit's first mate dies, then sure!**

 **Thank you so much for all the submissions!**


End file.
